Nerdluckette Bubbles
Bubbles (a.k.a. "Bubbly", "The Flirt", "Bubbs", or "Bubbsy") is a fan-made Nerdluck character created by Squillarah. About her Bubbles is a stocky-looking female Nerdluck with light purple skin, dark purple hands, antennae, and feet, a broad cream-colored chest, and light brown eyes who wears pink ribbons on both antennae and around her neck as well as on her tail. She is the flirty, hyper and feisty mate of Bupkus and they have four children together: two daughters named Lavender and Blossom, and two sons named Raisin and Tyrian. Bubbles is a very happy and hyperactive Nerdluck, she's always smiling or laughing and there's nothing that can get her down or stand in her way. She's also not very bright and is also very clumsy at times and can also get confused, but she's not dumb, she just has a hard time with certain things. Bubbles is best friends with Bianka and Nawtenia because they understand her the most, unlike Brenda and Pumpkin who are more mature then she is and get very annoyed with her easily for her hyperness. They have been best friends since the beginning and are often seen talking, laughing, or just having a good time, Bubbles is also a very loving wife to Bupkus and would do anything for him, as well as a caring and protective mother to her four children. Family Bupkus (husband) Raisin (son) Lavender (daughter) Tyrian (son) Blossom (daughter) Bupco (brother) Nela (sister-in-law) Bubba (cousin) Bupka (cousin-in-law) Friends Pound, Pumpkin, Nawt, Nawtenia, Bang, Brenda, Blanko, Bianka, Brownie, Banana, Beanie, Sarah, Jamie, Adam, and Ethan Enemies Mr. Swackhammer, Redondo, and Roxanne The gallery of pictures Bubbles 2.png|Bubbles in her anthro Nerdluck form drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles 3.png|Bubbles in her Monstar form drawn by SarahSkunky The nerdluckettes.png|The Nerdluckettes drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles 4.png|Another pic of Bubbles in her normal Nerdluck form drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles Nerdluck 2009.png|Bubbles drawn in Sabrina1985's original style Bubbles kisses Bupkus.png|Bubbles and Bupkus drawn by Sabrina1985 Bubbles + kids.png|Bubbles with Lavender and Tyrian drawn by Sabrina1985 Bubbles and Bupkus love.png|Bubbles and Bupkus hugging drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles and Bupkus love 2.png|Bubbles and Bupkus holding hands drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles the angel.png|Bubbles in her angel Nerdluck form dreaming of Bupkus drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles Nerdluck 2013.png|An updated picture of Bubbles drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles new clothes.png|Bubbles in a cute outfit drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles is happy.png|Bubbles in a very happy mood drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles new clothes 2.png|Bubbles in her anthro form wearing a rainbow and pink outfit drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles transformation.png|a comparison of Bubbles' normal and anthro Nerdluck forms drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles dreaming of Bupkus.png|Bubbles dreams of Bupkus drawn by SarahSkunky Bupkus' gift to Bubbles.png|Bupkus giving Bubbles a bouquet of flowers drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles and Bupkus first meeting.png|Bubbles meeting Bupkus for the first time drawn by SarahSkunky Anthro Bubbles the cheerleader.png|Bubbles in her anthro Nerdluck form dressed as a cheerleader drawn by SarahSkunky Anthro Bubbles is beautiful by SarahSkunky.png|Bubbles in her anthro Nerdluck form dressed in a beautiful outfit drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles is bubbly by SarahSkunky.png|Bubbles in her normal Nerdluck form drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles is on the run by SarahSkunky.png|Bubbles on the run drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles hugs Bupkus by SarahSkunky.png|Bubbles hugging Bupkus drawn by SarahSkunky Affectionate Nerdlucks by SarahSkunky.png|Bubbles and Bupkus holding hands drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles the bubble blower by SarahSkunky.png|Bubbles blowing bubbles drawn by SarahSkunky Bupkus holds Bubbles by SarahSkunky.png|Prince Bupkus holding his beloved Princess Bubbles in his loving and caring arms drawn by SarahSkunky Bubbles hugs Bupkus version 2 by SarahSkunky.png|Bubbles hugging Bupkus close to her chest drawn by SarahSkunky Monstarette Bubbles version 2 by SarahSkunky.png|a partial body shot of Bubbles' monstar form drawn by SarahSkunky Monstarette Bubbles by SarahSkunky.png|a newer version of Bubbles' monstar form drawn by SarahSkunky Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Purple characters Category:Characters with bows Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks Category:Protagonists